Bounty hunter
Bounty hunters are mercenaries of various races and species who are hired to fulfill missions in exchange for a reward. Many of their missions include, theft, assassination, capture, interrogation, and infiltration. Their services and activities, are at best, frowned upon by many different societies, due to their somewhat ruthless and often illegal methods of completing their missions. The business itself is highly competitive and dangerous, and fierce rivalries exist between hunters. Because of their activities, many bounty hunters have had prices put on their heads. History Prime Reality Bounty hunting dates back to the early history of the Matoran Universe. The Dark Hunters are the first recorded bounty hunting faction, and were created by The Shadowed One and Ancient. They conquered the island of Odina, and began recruiting members from around the universe. After repeatedly attempting to conquer Metru Nui, the Shadowed One launched a full-scale assault on the city, sparking the Toa-Dark Hunter War. A Toa named Nidhiki agreed to betray the Toa to the enemy in exchange for rule of the city, but the plan backfired when the plot was discovered by Toa Lhikan. After the Great Cataclysm, the Shadowed One discovered that he had killed two Dark Hunter agents, and he declared war on the Brotherhood of Makuta. During the Order of Mata Nui-Brotherhood of Makuta War, the Dark Hunters allied with the Order of Mata Nui to help bring down the Brotherhood. After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, the Dark Hunters helped in the resistance against him, until the Battle of Bara Magna took place and the inhabitants of the universe left for Spherus Magna. Gigas Magna Storyline Bounty hunting was first established on Spherus Magna. However, bounty hunting was eventually outlawed by the Order of Great Beings, and bounty hunters went into hiding. After the Shattering, the Great Beings secretly established a group of bounty hunters known as the Great Shadow to serve them. However, after the Kodax War, the group was apparently disbanded. Many years later, the Kodax named Tetrack established the Bounty Hunters' Guild, and as his first act declared war on the Enforcers of Gigas Magna. While fighting against the Enforcers, they attempted to retrieve the Power Triangle. However, they failed to obtain its power, and the Guild was sent into hiding. Tetrack was banished to the East Continent, and Draconius assumed leadership, keeping the collapsing order stable for many years. After the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna rose to power, Draconius approached Tetrack (the leader of the new empire) with the offer of an alliance, and they agreed. Meanwhile, the criminal empire of Dark Talon made its way from the Matoran Universe to Noctxia Magna, where they made their new base, away from the rival factions of the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters. They began to hire mercenaries and bounty hunters to aid them in their conquest of the planet. However, Girahk, another bounty hunter, managed to bring them down (with the aid of the Matoran Alliance, and he helped pave the way for the Gigas Magna Resistance's creation of a base on the hidden planet. The Brotherhood of Gigas Magna, meanwhile, continued to operate until it was brought down along with the Brotherhood in 1,001 AGC. Killcount In Killcount, several beings, including Skorr, were hired as Bounty Hunters. Some of them, however, were no Bounty Hunter of theirselves, and had plans beyond earning money. Known Bounty Hunters *Draconius *Elfor *Eritko *Fragment *Fratan *Gaz *Gronodon *Guhjii *Headshot *Hokanuka *Iceriax *Inix *Iruka (Hired as Bounty Hunter in Killcount) *Karu *Kawa (Hired as Bounty Hunter in Killcount) *Kesol *Khinsa *Klimeck *Lethal *Lockdown *Lucmis *Mordecai *Neromax *Nightmare *Nightwatcher *Ora *Ornax *Ornex *Pariah *Proto-Beast *Raduke *Razok *Reaper *Rorschach *Rulanark *Sawrall *Shadrus *Skorr *Skraaki *Surgonik *Tetrack *The Annihilator *Varzinox *Vizor *Xeptek *Zallirix *Zilia *Zirahk *Zwardmorder (on occasion) }} Organizations *Dark Hunters *Order of the Great Creators *Bounty Hunters' Guild *Twilight Guardians *Hunters' Brigade *Shadow Clan *Shadow Syndicate Trivia *Many bounty hunters used code names to identify themselves. Some of them, such as Nightwatcher, even adopted their code names as their "real" names. *Ceasame made three bounties but wasn't considered a bounty hunter. *The Enforcers of Noctian Reign were famous for using bounty hunters, even thought Enforcer-type organizations tend to stay away from them. *Dark Talon employed numerous bounty hunters, such as the Annihilator. Category:Bounty Hunters